It Was Just A Dare
by MEOW-I-am-a-cat
Summary: The wonderful Weasley and Potter girls are having a game of Truth or Dare. Dominique's turn. What could be the worst thing she could think of for Lily? Rated T for (somewhat excessive) swearing and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Bitch

"Okay, who's going first?" someone shouted over all the noise.

The Weasley girls (plus Lily, of course) had gotten together for a little sleepover in the Room of Requirement to celebrate the new school year. And the first game to play, naturally, was Truth or Dare.

"I'll go," volunteered Dominique, the green Weasley. Nicknamed so for being the only Weasley in Slytherin, with Lily being the only Potter.

"Who you gonna pick?" Lily asked her.

Dominique grinned. "You," she said.

Lily bit her lip. She was right to be a bit scared; Dom could get a bit crazy at times. But she quickly recovered. Lily Potter was definitely _not_ known to be scared. Of anything. "Dare," she said.

"Okay. But, quick question," Dominique said. "Anything goes, right?"

A chorus of agreement arose from the group.

"Now go, already!" Rose yelled at her. She couldn't wait to see what Dominique had planned for Lily.

"Okay, okay! I dare you to..."

"You don't have one, do you?" Molly taunted.

"Oh, shut up! Just because you're a year older doesn't mean you know everything!"

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine. Seduce a boy."

Lily laughed. "Any old boy? Too easy. You're losing your edge." After all, she _was_ Lily Potter. Every boy wanted her.

"Nope. Not just anyone."

"Oh, Merlin." She was scared. "You wouldn't."

"I think we both know I _definitely_ would."

"Would what?" Lucy questioned. "Am I missing something?"

"Scorpius. Malfoy."

Lily was speechless. There were, as with any rule, exceptions. Namely, Scorpius.

Roxanne gasped. "No."

"Yes," Dominique grinned.

"How in Merlin's name is she supposed to do that?" Roxanne asked.

"That is for her to figure out."

"You bitch!" Lily screeched, finally regaining control of her vocal cords. "You evil, plotting, _bitch_! You purposefully chose _me_, and the _one person_ who _isn't_ falling over himself to get me! You're a bitch, you know that?"

"How could I not? You've informed me three times now, haven't you? Of course, that's the goal of the game, isn't it? To be the biggest bitch and come up with the worst dare or question? Of course I did it on purpose! Is it even possible to do that on accident?"

"Shut up, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2: Boyfriend

**Huge thanks to everyone who followed; the joy I get from knowing someone out there likes my work and isn't obligated to is immense. But don't forget to review, because I absolutely LOVE those, too! I think last chapter had the most swearing in it out of the six I have written, so it's going to be a LOT less vulgar from here on out (probably). I for some reason feel like there's just a bunch of filler chapters leading up to my current favourite (6) so please stick around at least till then, 'cause I really want people to read it.**

* * *

"Hey, look," Dominique whispered to Lily. She pointed to the Slytherin table. "There's your _boyfriend_."

"Shut up, you bitch!" Lily hissed back. "I think that's gonna be your new nickname: Bitch."

"Looks like _someone's_ not over last night yet."

"Looks like _someone's_ still a bitch," Lily mocked back.

Dominique shrugged off Lily's comment like the rest of them – which she had received practically every other second since their little dare – and strode up to the Malfoy, with Lily following a few feet behind.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Dominique greeted, sitting down across from him. Lily reluctantly took the seat next to her.

Scorpius nodded to Dominique but stared for a second or two at Lily. "What's Potter doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a Slytherin, too, you know," Lily replied.

"Oh, you are? Have fun with that."

Lily could tell he wasn't even paying attention. But she might as well yell at him.

"I may be a Potter, but I still was sorted into Slytherin, have shared a common room with you for the past five years, and have sat next to my cousin every meal, even when that led to sitting next to _you_. If you can notice that _Dominique_ is Slytherin, why can't you notice I am?" When she was finished with Malfoy, she thought, _What the heck? Why not?_ and shot Dom a death glare that seemed to get the intended message across: You are a total bitch. But she just rolled her eyes in response.

"So, Scorp," Dom smiled at him. Lily looked at her asking with her eyes, _What are you doing? You decided _today_ is going to be the day you talk to him this year?_ Lily knew her cousin got along with the Malfoy, but the bitch could _at least_ have the courtesy to _not_ talk to him the _one day_ Lily was with her.

But Dominique just flipped her hair, giving Lily a face full of nothing but silvery-blonde hair, and no chance of seeing the, _I need to talk to you later_, look Dom gave Scorpius. When Lily finally got all the hair out of her face, she was seething mad.

Standing up, she said, "Bitch, Malfoy. See you later. Bye."

"Where you going?"

"Somewhere I'm _respected_." But she didn't have any real friends in Slytherin, so off to the Gryffindor table to sit with her family it was.

As she walked off, Malfoy asked, "What's her problem?"

"I'll tell you later," Dominique replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Terms and Conditions

**I feel like this one's more of a filler chapter. Sorry. How about I give you two updates today? You just have to put a few reviews on this!**

* * *

Lily marched into the Slytherin common room, right up to Dominique. She grabbed a handful of long blonde hair and pulled her cousin away down to their dorm.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Release! Release!" Dominique screamed on the way down.

Lily locked the door and turned to face the angry veela.

"What do you want?" Dominique asked.

"I would like to know the, ah, 'terms and conditions' of this dare, if you will."

"Fine. Sure. Whatever. It's pretty simple. You get Malfoy."

"How much do I have to 'get'?"

"All of him," she grinned evilly.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Get him into bed. Can't put it much simpler than that."

"How long do I have?"

"Well, you won't have any time after the end of this year, so then."

"And if I can't?"

"250 galleons."

"_What?_"

"250."

"And if I can?"

"Then you get to keep your money. That's the beauty of Truth or Dare!"

"Fine."

"So, have you read and agree to the terms and conditions? 'Cause if you don't, I could always use those galleons now," Dominique joked.

"Yes," Lily said grudgingly. "I agree."

"Better get started, red. Time will be slipping away before you know it."

"Oh shut up, bitch."

* * *

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter comes!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who Is It?

**Come on, people! Let's get some reviews! I want to know how I'm doing!**

* * *

It had been a week. A week since the dare. A week since Dominique became a total bitch. A week since Lily had begun putting off her task: seduce the Malfoy.

She had woken up extra early that morning, just so she could take her time. She had just begun applying her makeup, when the bathroom door flew open and Dominique walked in.

"Good morning, Dom," Lily greeted her.

"What were you up so early for?" she grouched back – she was _definitely not_ a morning person.

"I know it's still early, but in case you hadn't noticed, I was getting dressed. Or can you not see that your cousin is not fully naked?"

"Oh shut up," Dominique scolded. She paused for a moment before adding on, "Bitch."

"Go find your own nickname, that one's already taken," Lily responded. "And go take a shower, you stink."

As the blonde stepped into the shower, the ginger gathered her things and went back to her dorm.

"Ooh! So, Lily, who's the lucky guy?" one of her fellow fifth-year Slytherin girls asked her upon entering.

Lily rolled her eyes. "No one," she insisted.

"Oh, no. We have spent four whole years and a little over a week with you, Potter. There's someone. And we'll find out one way or the other. Which would you like it to be?"

"How about you find this out: It's nobody! No. Body."

"We can tell, Lily. The way you dress. The way your eyes flit to the left. How you're talking. You look and sound like you're acting. So quit trying to fool us with your charades. Drop the mask and tell us already."

The three girls stood and surrounded Lily, closing in on her.

"Tell us," they urged. "Just say it already."

Dominique burst in and all attention was instantly moved to her.

"What's... going on?" she asked. "Wait. Have you not told them about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? As in _Scorpius_ Malfoy?"

"It was a dare!" Lily yelled. "A dare from her! Dominique put me up to it! And now I have to..." She fell to tears and dropped onto her bed.

One of the girls sat next to her and began to comfort her. "Is this true, Dom?" she asked. "Did you really dare Lily to...?"

Dominique grinned. "Yep," she nodded.

"You fucking bitch!" one screeched, launching herself at Dominique neck. "How could you fucking do this? She's only fourteen! Couldn't you have at least waited a few fucking months, if not _years_?"

After prying the girl from her throat, she calmly responded, "Well, she _does_ have until the end of the year."

"Still! You're a bitch, Dominique, you know that? You're a real fucking bitch."

But the bitch just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah," she said. "So I've been told."


	5. Chapter 5: I can't But I will

**Come on, people! Let's get some reviews! I want to know how I'm doing!**

* * *

_I can't do this. I can't. I _won't_. Maybe Dominique will see my point. After all, I'll have the other girls as backup. I _can't_ do this. And I won't. Not now, not ever. No. Never._

Lily paced back and forth, contemplating her predicament.

_But what if Dom _doesn't_ see my point? What if I _can't_ get out this? Dom _definitely_ won't want to get out of _anything_ with nothing. She just _won't_. And I can't do anything about it._

She stopped suddenly. She had come to a realization.

_I have to face it. Head-on. I've already agreed. It's... Malfoy, or 250 galleons. Which is worse? Definitely Malfoy. Which is easier? Probably getting the money. It's a pretty obvious choice. I should just pay up. But why do I feel like that's not the right choice?_

She began pacing again.

_Yes, it's the easy choice. Yes, it's the more appealing choice. But which one is the _right_ choice? Either way, Dom wins. But where do _I_ win? Which one offers the most for _me_? Forget Dominique. What about _me_? I've always loved a challenge. Isn't that what Scorpius is? A challenge? Of course. But what do I get out of it? What if... No. It couldn't happen. But what if it did? What if... I actually _fell_ for him along the way? No. Impossible. But what if... _he_ fell for _me_ along the way, too? No. He couldn't. Impossible. But nothing is impossible. The word itself says, "I'm possible". So if the impossible is possible, what does that say about my chances? Of actual love? Of it being just a dare? What's more likely? But how often does that which is most likely actually happen? With me, not much. But what if this time is different? What if I _don't_ fall for him? And then what happens? How am I supposed to complete my task if I don't love him? If _he_ doesn't love _me_? How would it _work_? Maybe it won't. Maybe it will. All I know for sure is that what happens, happens, and I just will have to accept it. I _will_ do this. I _can_. I know it. I'm sure of it._

With a deep breath, she stopped pacing the halls nearby to the Great Hall, and walked in to join the other students in supper.

"Lily!" she heard Dominique's voice exclaim as she passed the Ravenclaw table.

Her cousin jumped from her seat and rushed to meat her.

"I'm so glad you finally came! I've been meaning to talk to you –"

Lily shoved past the blonde, ignoring her words, and walked straight up to Scorpius. She set a hand on the table and looked him straight in the eye.

"This weekend's Hogsmeade. What do you say to you and me?"

"Uh... sure."

Lily smiled, turned on her heal, and stalked back to the doors. As she passed Dominique, she paused and said,

"Hope you were taking notes, Dom. 'Cause _that's_ how you ask a guy out."

She walked off without waiting for an answer, and left to sit in the common room until everyone was finished with their own suppers.

_I _will_ do this_, she told herself as she marched down the stairway. _I can._


	6. Chapter 6: Officially A Date

**HUGE thanks to those who reviewed! I'm really proud of this chapter, and I think you guys will love it, too! I'm sorry I'm getting this out so late, I almost forgot! Hope you enjoy, and without further ado, I present to you, It Was Just A Dare, Chapter 6: Officially A Date.**

* * *

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily responded.

Though outside, Lily's composure stood firm, inside her thoughts was another story. She was going through a mental panic, all because of a single word.

_Oh, Merlin. Why does he have to question this now? Why? Its been almost an hour and we're already halfway through lunch. Why now?_

"Like, why did you ask me out? Why now? You've never expressed interest in me, and neither I towards you. So, why?"

Lily sat there, opening and closing her mouth, starting and stopping, unable to form the right words.

"Uh, well... I, er... Um..."

"C'mon. Tell me."

"I, uh, don't really know," she shrugged. "I just, uh, had an impulse, I guess." She hoped it would stop his wondering. "Why'd you agree?"

"Huh?"

"You could've said no. But you didn't."

"I was kind of caught off guard," Scorpius laughed.

Lily shrugged. "Okay. Sure."

She stared down at her food, which she had barely touched at all. She picked up her fork and moved the food around her plate, just as she had done all lunch.

_This is probably the most awkward moment in my life,_ she thought. _Why _did_ I even do this? Oh, right, Dominique._

"Hey, so, uh, can I ask you something?" Scorpius broke the silence.

Lily looked up, caught off guard.

"Uh, sure," she stammered. "What?"

"Is this, like... Does this count as a date?"

_Dammit! What's with this boy and all his questions?_

"I... I guess it could."

"Do you want it to?"

Lily's breath hitched in her throat.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want it to? Count as a date?"

"Um, I guess so. Sure. Why not?" _Yes! It's officially a date! One step closer! Yay!_

"Okay. Officially a date." Scorpius shifted in his seat. "Um..."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Uh..." Scorpius said again. He looked around.

"What?" Lily repeated.

Scorpius took a deep breath. Lily glanced around the room awkwardly. Scorpius bit his lip for a moment. He leaned across the table and crashed his lips against Lily's. She was take by surprise, but smiled into the kiss. They then both seemed to realize they were still in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. They pulled apart, both blushing furiously. Lily was first to break the silence. "C'mon," she said, grabbing hold of Scorpius's hand. With a smile on her face, she stood and pulled Scorpius out the door to the street and into an alleyway between the buildings. Lily grinned up at Scorpius and he down to her. He wrapped his arms around her slender figure and bent his head to meet her lips. He weaved his hands through her long, soft, fiery sheet of hair, gathering up locks in his fists. She herself ran her hands through his silvery-blond hair, balling her hands up around bits. He swept his tongue across her lips, asking – begging – for entry. She refused. Though she wanted him as much as he her – if not more – she could not comply. She could not show weakness. She needed to resist temptation. But she _wanted_ to. She _wanted_ to comply. She _wanted_ to show weakness. She _wanted_ to give in. And so she did. She parted her lips just a bit, teasing him. "Lily," he groaned into the kiss in protest. She giggled and smiled back. She split her lips further, just enough to give him access to her mouth. He slipped in his tongue, exploring every bit of her mouth, running over every tooth. He pushed her back against the rough brick wall. He kept one hand tangled in hair and kept her pressed against him while he trailed his other hand down her back. His fingers played with the hem of her shirt, asking for permission. Lily smiled back and nodded her head slightly, and Scorpius slipped his hand up her bright green top, taking in every bit of skin he could, and she did the same to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his toned body and folded her legs around his waist. She leaned back against the wall and he leaned with her so as to not break the kiss. Scorpius's hands rested on Lily's arse while Lily's remained tangled up in his hair. They remained pressed against each other for what to them seemed a fleeting second, but to the passing world, was many minutes. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Scorpius took a step closer, pressing Lily tightly between him and the wall, her body melding with his. They each had a hunger. A hunger only the other could fill. And they did. They took each other in. Ran their hands over every place, from the head to the chest to the back to the legs. They could have stayed like that forever, if not for a single, very observant person walking the main street.

"Cassie," the passerby, one of Lily's dorm mates whispered to her friend, "is that _Lily_?"

"Who?" Cassie replied.

"Over there. In the alleyway."

"Emma, _which_ alleyway? There's one between every building!"

"By the Three Broomsticks," Emma pointed. "And is that Scorpius she's snogging?!"

"Emma! Be considerate of Lily's life!" Cassie shouted, too loud for the distance between the two pairs.

At the sound of her name, Lily gently pressed Scorpius away from her and looked around.

"Oh, Merlin! It _is _Scorpius!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh.

Lily dropped her legs to the ground and pushed Scorpius off her. She gave him a quick peck and whispered in his ear, "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." She stalked off to her friends, her face hard and her lips pressed tight together.

"Em? Cas? What are you doing stalking me?" Lily folded her arms across her chest.

"We aren't stalking you!" Cassie exclaimed. "Emma just decided to notice you. Loudly."

Lily glared at Emma.

"Hey!" Emma defended. "I can't help it if I've got eyes and a mouth! Anyway, so you got him on a date? Good job! Now, did you kiss him, or did he kiss you?"

"Shut up and get out," Lily ordered.

"Fine. We were just going back anyway. Come with?"

"I'm kind of on a date," Lily replied, gesturing back to the alley. " I –" She glanced back and froze mid-sentence. Scorpius was gone. The alley was empty. "What the hell?!" she shrieked.

Cassie laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said gently.

"No!" Lily threw the hand off her. "You two are the reason he left! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be back there in his arms! He wouldn't've run off!" Her eyes stung. "Just go. Just go to the fucking castle and leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed.

"Lily," Emma said. "We're sorry."

"No! Get out!" Lily ran back to side street and leaned against the wall. She slid down the wall and drew her legs up to clutch her knees against her chest. She rested her head on her knees and the tears flowed quickly and easily. She wept onto her legs.

_Why'd he have to do _that_? He can't just leave me here. This was a date! He didn't leave. He couldn't. He wouldn't. But he did._

"Lily," someone said beside her. "Please. Come back to the castle."

Lily looked up and wiped her eyes. She shook her head. Her friends swung their arms around her. They pulled her up to her feet and embraced her.

"Please," Cassie said. "Let's get you back. C'mon. Let's go."

Lily swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," she choked out. "Let's go."


End file.
